Here's to the Night
by blue-fuzzy
Summary: After her night with Angel, he is all she can think about. Brook gets so distracted that she doesn't stay focused and not only does she endanger herself, but others as well. Sequel to 'Angel of the Night'.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to the Night**

* * *

It was the most important time of the year. Professor Charles Xavier, leading telepath and mutant expert, had gathered up all his students, staff members and X-Men team to witness the graduation of some of the new recruits to the main team.

Some of who were Bobby Drake, also called Iceman, Rahne Sinclair, nicknamed Wolfsbane, Jubilation Lee, aka Jubilee, and also Brook Drew, also know as Night Angel. Only, only three of the four were there to accept their suits, the fourth missing was none other than--

"Sorry I'm late professor." Brook apologized as she sped in with the high flying Angel, Warren Worthington III.

"That's quite alright. But try not to make a habit of it. Now I think we may begin. It is good to see you again Warren."

"Glad to be here sir." Warren took a seat next to Jaime Maddrox on the couch.

"It is with great pride that you four should accept your roles into the X-Men team. You came here not knowing your place in the world and I hope that you leave here tonight knowing a greater purpose to help mankind--" Brook was so nervous standing up in front of everyone, especially Warren. She looked over at the veteran X-Men: Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Kurt Wagner, Ororo Monroe, and Logan. They all looked so serious, well, all except for Kurt. When he saw her look at him, he gave her a great big smile and waved his three fingered blue furry hand.

"--And now, without further ado, I present to you all the new addition to the X-Men team." Everyone all clapped after Charles' speech and the new X-Men recruits smiled proudly before their peers.

Afterwards, there was a little party, as it was tradition, and everyone socialized with each other.

"Well you finally made it--"

"Welcome to the team Brook."

"Thanks Scott." Brook replied, getting some punch.

"You've finally joined the big dogs, the team supreme, the--"

"I think she gets it Kurt, gosh, like don't over do it." Kitty chuckled. "Way to go."

"Thanks, I--" Brook paused as she watched Warren come over to her.

"Congratulations Brook, I'm sure you'll make one heck of an X-Man."

"Ehem, X-Woman." Kitty cleared her throat as she corrected him.

"Right, sorry. I have to go now, but I'll see you again soon."

"Uh huh. Thanks." Brook smiled from ear to ear, and even though the other probably could not tell, she was blushing bright pink.

Warren left and their group became quiet, but only for a moment. "When is the professor going to ask him to join?"

"What are you talking about Scott? He already has." Brook looked at him, now that Warren was out of sight. "He didn't accept though, he thinks it might conflict with his life, but he's accepted an alliance." She emptied her glass.

"It's better than nothing." Jean agreed.

As the night carried on, more and more of the students were heading to bed, until it was only Brook, Kurt, and Kitty left. "I'm getting sleepy, I should get to bed." Make that just Brook and Kurt. "Congratulations again Brook," were the last words she stifled out after a yawn.

"Goodnight." Brook and Kurt both said. They were alone together.

"So Brook," Kurt began nervously. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I was hoping to get my first X-Men Danger Room training with Logan."

"Oh." He said and nothing else.

"You want to join me; I'd hate to have practice alone with him."

"Um, yeah sure. I can do that!" His face lit up, but then something made him twitch.

"What are you two still doing up?" Logan looked at the two of them.

"I was just going up to bed Mr. Logan." Brook grinned and zipped out of the room with Kurt holding the bag.

"Elf?" He gave his signature glare and it sent Kurt running up the stairs with his tail between his legs.


	2. The Guardian

**Chapter 2--The Guardian **

* * *

The next morning the X-Men team was gathered around the kitchen and eating their breakfast. Scott Summers, the team leader, was also busy organizing that day's training, but Kurt was objectional.

"They just got promoted yesterday. Can't you give them a break."

"Listen Kurt, you said it last night, they've joined the big dogs. No more kid stuff."

"Scott, lighten up." Jean scolded. "Could you at least wait until nightfall when Brook can participate? She's a part of this team now too."

"I know that, it was going to be a defensive training exercise."

"Defensive or offensive, the slightest mistake could really hurt her. Have you forgot what happened to her when she visited her brother--"

"Jean, please, don't remind me. I still have nightmares." Kurt shuddered, but Jean rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Where is Brook anyway? She's been gone a lot, these past few days. It's not like her."

"She's probably still asleep." Jean responded.

"I'll go wake her," when Kurt didn't get up to leave Scott knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Kurt no teleporting--" but already, Kurt had disappeared leaving a puff of smoke and the smell of brimstone behind. "--At the breakfast table. Why do I even bother?" Scott reached over to pour the maple syrup on his pancakes, enfumed.

A millisecond later Kurt was outside Brook's door. He knocked on it once and called out her name. There wasn't an answer, so he tried again, a little louder this time. Brook liked to be out late sometimes and was a deep sleeper, but ever since she started hanging with Warren, she slept more in the daytime from being out all the time. "I could get into so much trouble for this." Kurt looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was coming, then went into her room.

When he got inside he was flabbergasted of all the books she had. It was like a miniature library! He got closer to the bookshelf and saw an array of title like 'A Tale of Two Cities,' 'Heart of Darkness' and even 'Moby Dick.' Then he looked on her nightstand and there laid a stack of CDs. Mostly pop music, but how could it not be, as she was a total teenybopper. Kurt took a look at the rest of her room, but that's just it! He was looking for her not snooping through her things.

All of a sudden he heard something, someone was coming. He had to get out quick and there was only one way he could think of--

"Gosh Kurt--" he had knocked over Rogue when he teleported into the kitchen. "Watch where ya portin'."

"Sorry Rogue." He helped her off the floor. "I was just looking for--Brook!" He shouted and accidentally let go of Rogue's hand. "Sorry."

"Nevah mind, Ah can get myself up." She got up and walked away steamed.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was out."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like going for a jog. I didn't--"

"Was anyone else with you?" He asked before she could finish.

"No, what does that matter?" She asked her question.

"People know what we are and I'd-- I mean we'd feel safe if we played the buddy system."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just needed a little time to myself."

After that Kurt calmed down and they were joined by Kitty and Piotr Rasputin.

"Hey Brook, are you doing anything later." Brook looked at Kurt.

"Well, Kurt and I were going to the Danger Room and get a lesson out of Logan."

"I just met up with Scott and he said we weren't training until tonight. Are you sure you want double duty training?" Brook thought for a moment and looked at Kurt.

"I guess you're right. What'd you have in mind instead?"

"Well, Piotr was just telling me about a new art gallery that just opened."

"Really? Any pieces from a certain artist I may know?" Brook looked at Piotr and he just laughed.

"No, my work is too precious for me to just sell them."

"Oh come on, are you an artist or not? I think your paintings could make big bucks one day." Piotr laughed again.

As they were talking Kurt felt left out. Brook was going to look at art with them which meant his plans with her were canceled. He slowly started to depart from them. "Well, come on Kurt. It's not going to be any fun without you." Brook looked at Piotr, "Sorry Pete, I didn't mean it that way."

So they all took a ride in the jeep into the city. It was just half past noon when they got to the art gallery; a large sign out front gave directions as to where to park.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bad vibe here." Kitty admitted.

"You're not the only one." Brook looked suspiciously around. The man that Piotr was paying had on dark sunglasses and tattoos along both his arms.

"Cool it, don't look suspicious." Kurt whispered.

"Tell that to him," Brook latched on to Kurt's arm for comfort as Kitty did the same with Piotr when he came back. "Good, now we can get inside." The group started walking away, but just before Brook took another look at the guy in the sunglasses.

"These paintings over here look very nice." Piotr lead everyone over to a distinct portrait of a deranged looking man.

"This is art." Kurt said with mild distaste.

"It is a style of Van Gough." Piotr explained.

"That explains it."

"I think it looks really good." Kurt gave a glance at Brook. "No really, it poses a . . .how do you say . . .emotion." Brook couldn't really think of a good word, but tried her best.

"Ok, I think we've seen enough of this one--"

"Yeah, enough to give me, yet more nightmares." Kurt said under his breath.

"--How about we check that one over there?" Kitty pointed where a man in a coat and hat already was.

They all scuttled across the room and gave their take on a little less frightening painting. "Now this is a good painting." Kurt admitted, while admiring the lakeside canvas.

"It says here, it was painted by Blair Sinclair." Brook read off the name.

"Look over there!" Kitty said excited to Piotr, and pulled him away while Kurt and Brook were still looking at the painting.

"This reminds me of home." Brook said softly. Kurt gave his attention to her and asked,

"Didn't you live in Manhattan?"

"True, but our apartment has a really good view of the Hudson River." She slowly walked to the next painting, and Kurt followed her.

The man in the coat and hat that was standing next to them just moments ago followed with them to the next picture.

All the while Kitty, from across the room saw this man and felt the need to interrupt Piotr from his little art lecture.

"Do you see that guy over there?" Piotr looked, now the man was standing behin Brook.

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he look a bit suspicious to you?"

"Katya, this is an art gallery. People are going to wander around and stare for a long period of time at the paintings." Piotr explained.

"No, but look!" Kitty said, pulling on his arm. "Look, he's following them." Brook and Kurt wandered to yet another painting and had the man in the coat and hat. "And what kind of person would wear a hat indoors?"

"Now that you mention it--" Piotr paused. "Maybe they would like to get some lunch." But Kitty knew that was code for regrouping.

Meanwhile, Kurt's stomach started to growl. "I'm getting hungry."

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Brook looked at him, not noticing the man behind her.

"Barely, I didn't get to finish it becasue I went looking for you."

"You didn't go in my room again did you?" She asked in a more heated tone.

"Of course not." He was lying, but she wouldn't tell the professor anyway. Besides, Charles knew what went on in the school anyway.

"Hey, you guys want to get a bite to eat?" Kitty showed up out of nowhere.

"You must be psychic. I was just telling Brook I was hungry." Kurt saw the man in the coat and hat walking to the exit and they all followed on the way out.

"So, did you see anything you liked?" Piotr asked.

"The last one we saw looked like a kid drew it." Kurt reflected.

"A very talented kid." Brook giggled.

They were right outside the garage parking lot when Kitty got a chill down her spine, like a feeling that someone was following them. "Katya, what's wrong?" Piotr whispered as he was getting out his keys. Slowly Kitty turned her head, looking over her shoulder and there stood the man in the coat and hat. Kurt and Brook were ahead of them, so they hadn't noticed they'd stopped. "Just keep moving," Piotr urged Kitty ahead of him.

When they finally got to the jeep Brook and Kurt were standing there waiting. "What's going on, you guys are acting really strange."

"Nothing's wrong," Kitty said in a high pitched voice. "We should get going now." Kitty opened the car door, as Brook was staring at the garage entrance. There was a man.

"I'm getting that bad vibe again." Piotr turned and saw the mysterious stranger disappear from sight.

"We better move." Piotr commanded and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming up on the mansion and getting inside, Professor Xavier called the X-Men team for a meeting. "I know you all had something else you had in mind to do, so I'll make this brief." The team was orderly gathered and paying full attention to what Xavier was saying. "It has come to my attention that Warren's father is working on a certain serum. What that is, he did not wish to share, but he feels his father may be in grave danger. A couple of nights ago, Worthington Labs was vandalized," there was murmur amongst them, but that all soon stopped when he spoke again. "He asked me if I could help him. He has asked for the most highly skilled and trained to protect his father and his work."

"Couldn't he hire some security guards?" Kitty asked.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't do. This task calls for people with our unique ability."

"But I thought that Mr. Worthington didn't like mutants?"

"That is unfortunately true, Scott, but Warren has also asked that this be a low key assignment. Though not all of you may qualify."

"What are the requirements?"

"Stealth, agility, evasive action--" as the professor carried on with the description, everyone's eyes fell on Kurt, Kitty and Brook. "And as it would seem, there are only three candidates. Well, what do you say?" The three of them looked at each other and all agreed.

"We accept." They said in unison.

Later that night, the team was assembled for doing practice drills, and with Kurt, Kitty and Brook's new mission, it was all about honing their skills and keeping the holographic Mr. Worthington safe from everybody else as they used their powers against them.

"First we should decide who leads and then come up with scouting areas." Kitty told them.

"I think you should," Brook nominated Kitty.

"I'm not so sure." Kurt admitted and the girls looked at him.

"Well, I'm not experienced at all. This is my first mission and I'd like for everyone to walk away ALIVE."

"Five minutes." Scott called out so they would rap their strategy up.

"Fine! Where are our positions then?" Kurt let out, looking at Kitty annoyed.

"You take the ground level, scouting east and west, while Brook will be flying--"

"Gliding actually." Brook corrected.

"Right, gliding to keep a look out overhead. It may be dark for the real thing, so be prepared to be on your toes."

"Where are you going to be at then?" Kurt said hotly.

"With Mr. Worthington. I'll be guarding him and his serum in case either of you fail. I can phase him through any attack."

"I can teleport you know." Kurt said getting angry.

"But you also have good fighting skills, something that Kitty doesn't." Brook finally interjected, to prevent them from starting a fight with each other.

"Time's up. The simulation will now begin." Scott's voice said as he started the program.

"Alright you guys, get into position." Kitty said as she herself started running to her destination.

In a matter of moments, the Danger Room no longer looked like the empty room it used to be. In fact, the computer program that Scott set up digitally altered the appearence and it took on the likeness of the inside of Worthington laboratories.

"Everyone in position?" Kitty asked, via her com-link.

"That's affirmative." Brook replied as she was scouting overhead.

"I'm ready too." Kurt confirmed.

"One question? When do you suppose they'll--" Brook paused in mid-air. "Hang on, I think I saw something."

The sound of Kurt teleporting could be heard. "Where?" He looked left and right, the yellow in his eyes glowing brightly.

"Over there." Brook pointed.

"Could you be a little more specific." Kurt teleported again.

"Right, sorry. Oh no," Brook gasped.

"What?" Kitty and Kurt both paused and listened in on their com-links closely.

"I lost them." Brook maneuvered around trying to relocate that one person.

"Brook, don't just focus on one person." Kitty said calmly. The Mr. Worthington hologram stood right beside her. All of a sudden, there was a glitch and the com-links went dead.

"This is not good." Brook said to herself quietly.

"Take 'em down." The voice of Ororo ordered her team and swiftly, Jean, Logan, Rogue, and Hank all went into formation.

"It's an ambush! Look out!" Brook screamed as loud as she could from her height , so that Kurt and Kitty both knew what was going on. Then Brook dived down like a hawk, aiming for the cloaked person that finally came out of hiding, only to find that it was Rogue.

"Night night." Rogue reached out her glove-free hand and touched Brook's face. This happened to cause her to absorb her power unintentionally and leave Brook temporarily unconscience. But by absorbing Brook's power, Rogue was also changed into the "Night Angel". Screams of pain echoed throughout the room, as the bat-like wings tore through the flesh of Rogue's back.

Wherever Kurt was and whoever he was fighting, he stopped suddenly. He looked up at the control room. "Stop the simulation!" He shouted over the dieing cries of pain. "Scott, now!"

Scott flipped the switch and the cool female voice announced the end of the simulation and Danger Room transformed back to its original state. After that, Scott ran out of the room to be with the others. "Stand back." Hank declared, as the crowd that surrounded Brook and Rogue dispersed. "Easy Rogue, you're gonna be all right." Rogue's clothes were torn in the transformation and there was also a little blood that ran down from where the wings sprouted.

"Is she gonna be all right." Kurt was knelt down next to Brook. Before Hank could answer, she began to wake up.

"Take them two to the infirmiry." Hank said. Kurt picked up Brook and struggled to hold her weight, while Logan had to be extra careful when he carried Rogue.


End file.
